


A little love

by Dhyana



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, StarAccuser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhyana/pseuds/Dhyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knew that, when the other one was sweating, he was doing something right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little love

**Author's Note:**

> A submissive needs to feel wanted.  
> A dominant wants to feel needed.

Peter knew that, when the other one was sweating, he was doing something right. 

He was lying on his belly on top of a soft mattress. It was covered with white bed linen and pillows were spread all around him. Somehow he had managed that half of his body was dangling over the edge of the big bed, yet that had never been his intention. The only thing that prevented him from falling down was a towel, which was wrapped around his wrists, binding them together behind his back. Well, it was more the other ones pulling on the towel that prevented his fall.

The smacking sound of sapphire blue hips against his white bum, also low groans with each thrust, made it really hard for the Terran not to moan as well. 

Blue fingers ruffled through his hair, first pushing his head into the sheets, then occasionally lifting it up when his dominant blue lover decided to thrust a little harder. Everything was hurting... in the best way possible. His locked wrists, his arched back, his gagged mouth...  
Their little bondage play was improvised, so even the mouth gag was only a small towel with a knot in the middle.

He felt a slight shift of weight on the mattress and his hips got rearranged. His butt was pointing higher now and with the new angle it was easier for his lover to roll his groin against his bum. The blue Kree indulged completly, with his full lenght, into this new position and allowed himself to release a longer, deeper moan. He had never figured out why, but his moaning and lustful breathing would always drive his little, submissive Terran crazy. As he felt that it got tighter around him, he knew that this time it hadn't been any different.

After so many hours, Ronan knew that Peter was probably sore everywhere. A gesture of his acknowledgement - that Peter was enduring him like the Kree had always longed for in a lover - were massages. Not all species could handle Kree stamina, and Peter even fullfilled his fantasies, letting him rule over him without any boundaries. So, giving some of the favour back in form of firm kneading was a great deal.

Strong, sweaty hands started wandering across Peters back, massaging him here and there to accelerate his blood flow and loosening up sore muscles. Slower, more teasing thrusts underlined the unspoken command for Peter to relax. 

The Terrans lower back received most of the attention in the end, first with a massage, then being tilted into different angles until Peters whole body started to shudder when Ronan rubbed alongside his sensitive spot. He rolled his eyes with pure lust and couldn't suppress his moans any longer. Gods, that guy drove him crazy by fucking him so tenderly. He knew that the Kree had a sly smile on his handsome face now.

"Stop moaning!", growled Ronan, indeed smiling, and Peter bit into his salvia drenched gag...

... until Ronans hands settled around his hip bones, gripping firmly, and pulling at his hips to match the faster becoming rhythm. Peter knew what would follow and couldn't help it but moan lowly with excitement.

"You... like... that?", grunted his blue master arrogantly with each harder getting thrust. Peter just clenched his fists and tried not to groan, but failed miserably. Every thrust left him breathless, gasping for air greedily and letting it sound as if he was moaning. He knew Ronan would just stop and leave him gagged and horny lying on their bed, if Peter wouldn't follow his commands. It wouldn't be the first time if Ronan would do that right now...

A sharp pain shot through Peters body when the Kree grabbed his hair and violently yanked him upright. Their hot and sweaty upper bodies sticked together and parted a bit when Ronan withdrew, only to push back deeper into his trembling submissive. The Krees hand went down to grasp the Terrans throat, robbing him of even more air. The other hand... Peter couldn't believe it... wandered down between his legs and started to massage his swollen erection.

That's when he clocked out.

The different sensations were just too many to handle... Ronan even made it better by synchronising his hip thrusts and his fist. The Kree bit into the soft flesh of Peters neck and kissed him there as his Terran finally started to convulse and tremble for lust in every limb. A breathless moan escaped Peter, eyes half closed, as he let his head fall back against broad shoulders, rocking his hips and riding out his orgasm.

He bend forward as soon as his mind wasn't too fogged up anymore and enjoyed how Ronan started to take him, first slowly, then becoming faster until he utterly lost control. Even Kree stamina had an end, which was especially nice for Peter in this situation, because hearing his name moaned always gave him more satisfaction than his own orgasm could ever give him.

It took Ronan longer than usual to recover his breathing. Peter felt as if he had achived something today. His wrists were freed and he slowly sat up, being lavished with tender strokes and kisses. 

Both were pretty exhausted and were lying down after a few moments. Peter rolled onto his back and Ronan levered himself on top of his Terran to start untying the gag. He then took Peters head into his big palms and started to massage the cheeks with his two thumbs, until Peter couldn't hold back a smile any longer.

He hugged his blue lover and gave him a quick kiss.  
"Yes", Peter mumbled and pulled the handsome face against his neck, "I am alright!"  
He felt how blue lips were forming a smile while he drifted into sleep.

 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> It's just smut I needed to write down o_o
> 
> Ronan is thankful that Peter lets him have his way.
> 
> The title is part of the lyrics from the song "Amarillo" by Gorillaz.
> 
> Written on my smartphone, errors are there for your entertainment <3


End file.
